Angeles
by dapperswag
Summary: 5 times Sam heard Dean sing and one time he really heard him sing. Kind of based on Jensen's cover of Angeles. One shot. I don't own Supernatural nor the songs.


_**5 times Sam heard Dean sing…**_

1)

It was no secret that Dean liked to sing. Well, at least he liked to sing along to his cassette tapes in the car. Sam was so used to it by now that he never really thought of it.

They had been in the car for about two hours before Dean started humming along to whichever classic rock song was blasting from the radio. The older Winchester was thumping his fingers to the beat and bopping his head a little. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sam easily tuned him out and turned his head towards the window.

2)

Dean was in a good mood, Sam observed as he watched his older brother clatter around in the motel room, trying to gather all his things so that they could leave. The job had been easier than expected, to Dean's delight. He turned the radio up and started doing some silly dance moves – which he would deny later on, of course – and Sam had to chuckle.

"A fire of an unknown origin took my baby away!" he belted out as he slung his bag onto his shoulder. He turned to look at Sam, oblivious to his little brother's inner amusement. "You ready, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, trying to keep his grin at bay. "Let's go."

3)

"Oh, I like this song," Dean announced as they stepped into the elevator.

"You like _elevator music_?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up. This song is actually good," Dean said, singing along under his breath. Sam let out a laugh and shook his head.

4)

"Hey, look, Sammy. I found a guitar," Dean cried out in triumph, lifting the instrument from where it was lying on the ground.

"Dean, it's not ours. Put it back," Sam reprimanded.

"Come on, I don't think someone misplaced it in the middle of nowhere."

"Since when do you like guitars anyway?"

"Since always." Dean let his fingers run over the strings as he started playing a simple melody. Sam watched him curiously. He didn't know his brother could play the guitar.

Dean opened his mouth and started singing almost inaudibly before stopping and gripping the instrument tightly.

"I'm keeping it."

Sam could only sigh.

5)

Sam didn't know why Dean insisted on throwing him a birthday party. It's not like they had many people to invite.

Bobby and Cas were the only ones that showed up. Sam smiled gratefully at them as Dean carried the cake to the table, candles in tow. He lit them quickly and grinned at his brother before signaling that they would start singing 'happy birthday'. Sam laughed embarrassedly as they sang; Dean's voice the loudest of them all.

"Make a wish, Sammy."

Sam smiled and blew out the candles.

…_**and one time he really heard him sing.**_

Sam was tired. The hunt hadn't been as successful as they'd want it to be, so they were both very exhausted. He was just about to open the motel door, food bags in hand when he heard it. Someone was playing the guitar. Sam vaguely remembered the one Dean had found a couple of weeks ago that he insisted on keeping. He hadn't actually touched it until now.

He debated on whether he would enter the room or not. Maybe Dean didn't want him to see this. Before he could make up his mind Dean started singing.

_Someone's always coming around here trailing some new kill_

_Says I seen your picture on a hundred dollar bill_

_And what's a game of chance to you, to him is one of real skill_

_So glad to meet you_

_Angeles_

Wow. Sam had never heard Dean sing like this. So wholeheartedly. Sam had to admit that he was good. He was really good. Why hadn't he noticed this before?

_Picking up the ticket shows there's money to be made_

_Go on and lose the gamble that's the history of the trade_

_You add up all the cards left to play to zero_

_And sign up with evil_

_Angeles_

Sam carefully pushed the door open an inch and peeked inside. Dean was sitting on his bed, a serene expression covering his face. He hadn't looked so peaceful in ages. A small smile spread over Sam's lips.

_Don't start me trying now_

'_Cause I'm all over it_

_Angeles_

Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he continued the song.

_I could make you satisfied in everything you do_

_All your secret wishes could right now be coming true_

_And be forever with my poison arms around you_

_No one's gonna fool around with us_

_No one's gonna fool around with us_

_So glad to meet you_

_Angeles_

Dean opened his eyes and put the guitar to the side before promptly falling back onto the bed, sighing deeply. Sam chose that moment to enter the room. He placed the bags on the table and looked at his brother with a grin.

"What?" Dean asked, sitting up again and walking towards the food.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing."

**A/N:**

**I got this idea when I heard Jensen's cover of Angeles yesterday. If you haven't heard it yet then you have to! It's perfect.**

**I hope you liked this. Reviews are appreciated.**

**/xo Natassa**


End file.
